Hide and Seek
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: “I don’t like it when you hide where I can’t find you,” Murrue stated wrapping her arms around Mwu’s neck. “I promise Murrue, I will never go somewhere where you can’t find me, Mwu said helping her stand and taking her and her hand in his. MwuMurrue one


Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Seed. I would love to though. Anyone want to sell it to me? Oh, and my story "It Was Worth It" will have an update by next Sunday. I'm really sorry but things have been getting a little crazy with school and everything. When you're in ninth grade and a scholarship is the only way you're getting to college, grades matter.

Seven-year-old Murrue Ramius opened her marigold eyes and looked around. She was looking for her best friend Mwu la Flaga. She wandered around her front yard looking for him. She looked under the bushes. She looked in her mom's car. She looked in the big oak tree. She looked everywhere she could think of. "Mwu?" she called looking around for a glimpse of blond hair somewhere in the yard. "I don't want to play this game any more." Murrue's eyes clouded over with tears. She sniffled and sat down.

"Murrue don't cry!" Mwu cried running from his hiding place to comfort his friend. "I'm right here. You don't have to cry. I hate making you cry."

"I don't like it when you hide where I can't find you," Murrue stated wrapping her arms around Mwu's neck Mwu returned her embrace.

"I promise Murrue, I will never go somewhere where you can't find me again. Now come on," Mwu said helping her stand and taking her and her hand in his. "I smell your mom's chocolate fudge cookies in the oven and I'm starving." Murrue nodded and they made their way back into her house where a plate of warm chocolate cookies and two glasses of cold milk were waiting for them. So ended a game of Hide and Seek.

_Ten years later_

Seventeen-year-old Mwu la Flaga looked around. He'd promised Murrue that he'd give her a ride home from school. She was a little late getting out of the building, so he decided to play a game they hadn't played since they were kids in her front yard. He found a good tree not to far from where he'd parked his car that morning and climbed up. Sure enough, about five minutes later Murrue came walking out of the school building into an almost empty school parking lot.

"Mwu?" she called out, slightly confused, setting her books on the back seat of his convertible. "Where are you?" His backpack was already sitting on the back seat. So he couldn't have gone far. She looked around the quiet parking lot for some sign him.

Suddenly Mwu jumped down from the tree, landing on his feet in an almost catlike fashion. Murrue turned to look for him, but turned in the wrong direction. Mwu grabbed her around the waist pulling her against him.

"I don't like it when you hide from me," she said pouting. Turning in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "You promised you wouldn't hade from me again."

"I promised I would never hide from you where you couldn't find me," he clarified with a grin. Suddenly, Murrue just looked so kissable standing there, her face turned up towards him, her eyes sparkling. He leaned down towards her. She smiled her approval and titled her head to one side. Mwu leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Murrue tightened her grip around his neck pulling herself closer to him. He tightened his grip around her as well.

Murrue sighed into the kiss, allowing him to deepen it. But she quickly pulled away. "Someone may see us," she said, opening the passenger door on Mwu's convertible. She slipped into her seat and buckled her seatbelt. Mwu followed in suit. He put his key in the ignition and backed out of the parking space. Murrue gripped the armrest with all her might as Mwu sped down the highway back towards her house.

"Mwu slow down!" she commanded, closing her eyes.

He did as he was told, but didn't turn to look at her. Murrue loosened her grip and set her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry," he said not taking his eyes off the road. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Murrue nodded and stared at the gold polish on her fingernails. "I didn't mind," she told him softly. "It was nice."

Mwu looked over at her, a slightly confused look graced his handsome features. "Why did you pull away then?" he asked softly.

"I'd wanted that for so long," she replied not daring to look at him. "I've dreamed about that moment so many times. I just never imagined it would come in the school parking lot."

Mwu pulled into Murrue's driveway. She opened her door and grabbed her books off the back seat. "Do you want to come in for a while?" s0he asked sifting the weight of the books onto her hip. "My mom made cookies again last night." Mwu shook his head. Murrue nodded with a soft smile and started to walk up the driveway. But, before she got to the house, she turned around and walked back to Mwu. She leaned over the door and placed a light kiss on his cheek. The she ran to the house and let the door slam behind her. So ended another game of Hide and Seek.

_At the end of the war_

Murrue watched the debris from the battle float around in space. Her marigold eyes searched the debris for a scrap of purple, a flash of blond hair, anything. The feeling of his lips on hers still lingered. He couldn't really be gone. He was Mwu la Flaga, hawk of Endymion. He was her best friend. He was the love of her life. He couldn't really be gone.

Tears clouded her vision. She got up from her seat on the bridge. She ran from the room and down the long corridor to the docking bay. She watched Miriallia and Dearka embrace. Kira was kissing Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli looked as if they'd never be separated again as long as they lived. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her body when she looked at the empty spaces where Mwu's Gundam would have landed. She felt her knees giving out beneath her.

Murrue sank down and sobbed. She let herself totally loose control for once and sobbed as if her heart were breaking. It hurt so much, like someone had stuck a dagger in her heart. Murrue had been in love with Mwu for so long. They'd finally been able to get their act together and admit their feelings. Then he was… She couldn't even think it. Mwu was her hero. In storybooks and television shows, the hero always won. Then everyone had a big celebration and the hero got the girl of his dreams.

She looked up and dried her tears. They would find her soon and everyone would fuss over her and try to make her feel better. But no one could put her heart back together. She stood up and started walking. Before she had an idea where she was going, her hand was resting on the doorknob to Mwu's stateroom. She opened the door and looked around. Everything was exactly how he had left it, almost like it was waiting for him to come back. She walked over to his bed and let her fingers touch his pillow. She sank down onto the bed and inhaled his scent. She laid down and curled up on his bed letting the familiar scent of his cologne surround her.

A few hours later a soft knock shattered the silence. "Captain?" Miriallia called softly. "Are you in there?"

"Enter," Murrue said formally sitting up and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Miriallia opened the door and walked in, taking a seat on the bed next to Murrue. "I know how you feel," she said softly. "I know how hard it is. He was so alive and then you don't even have his body so you can burry him properly." Miriallia felt the tears as she thought about Tolle. Her sweet handsome Tolle, he'd been so good to her.

Murrue nodded. "Does the pain ever go away?" she asked softly, not looking at the younger girl. "I feel like my heart has been torn to shreds. I loved him for so long. I just can't believe he's gone."

"It will fade with time," Miriallia assured her. "It never really goes away, at least it hasn't yet. But you'll meet someone new. And he'll seem wonderful too, and then before you know it, you'll be putting your heart on the line all over again. In the end, you'll be able to think of him and smile."

"I hope so," Murrue said drawing abstract patterns on Mwu's pillow.

Miriallia stood up suddenly and gave Murrue a hug. Murrue, though shocked, returned her embrace. Miriallia gave her a soft smile and left the room, leaving Murrue alone. "I don't like it when you hide from me Mwu," she cried softly.

And somewhere in Heaven someone answered, "I'll never hide anywhere you can't find me againMurrue. I love you."


End file.
